d4nkfandomcom-20200216-history
Clonix
Clonix is an inhabitant of the D4NK universe and former resident of the D5NK universe. History Clonix is an alien from the D5NK universe. Although he resembles a Heavy Weapons Guy from the waist up, his lower half, save for his tentacle legs, is covered by a machine similar to a UFO that allows him to levitate due to his legs being too weak to support his body. Some time through his life, Clonix obtained a powerful pair of gloves capable of possessing others' minds and giving the possessed individual new powers and abilities, known as the Mind Gloves. Clonix used these gloves to possess and/or kill nearly every mortal being in the D5NK universe, until practically nobody he was capable of killing/possessing was left. After realizing this, he went to search for a means to allow him to travel to other universes, eventually finding a machine capable of doing so. In his current body, a possessed form of the D5NK's counterpart to Iggy that Clonix had dubbed "the Deadoman", Clonix went through the portal and was hoisted into the D4NK universe. Immediately he started killing more people, though he noticed that his form had become less efficient after traversing through the portal, and so he had to resort to other, more subtle means of murder if he didn't want to be caught. One man that managed to elude him constantly was Carl Chimichanga. Despite his efforts, Carl still managed to escape, and would continue to do so in any successive attempts. At some point through his time of murder, Uncle Dane attempted to stop him. Uncle Dane, with his elite engineering skills, was able to eject Clonix from his host body and fight him man-to-alien, utilizing a special hat that emitted glowing beams of energy that would prevent the gloves from being able to possess Dane. Clonix managed to escape Dane in the end, though just barely. Clonix had attempted to punch Dane in the face, but Dane blocked the punch with his hat, causing the gloves to malfunction and explode. Clonix managed to re-posses the Deadoman again and retreat to an unknown location for a while before beginning his murders again, though even more subtly this time to avoid being found by Dane. Though he noticed that his gloves weren't working quite as they were before. After malfunctioning, anything that was possessed by Clonix became an independent entity under Clonix's control, rather than becoming a host body. With this newfound power, Clonix sent out the Deadoman to retrieve more people to become and army for Clonix. Whilst still continuing his murders, Clonix abducted many people and turned them into possessed slaves to do his bidding. These slaves were eventually stopped by detective Greg Strudleton, L.A.P.D. Clonix had eventually decided to try and kill Carl once and for all, with him and the now-independent Deadoman tracking him to his new house in the woods. Though unbeknownst to Clonix, Uncle Dane had been tracking Clonix down too. The Deadoman's, and by extension Clonix's, final attempt on Carl's life was interrupted by Uncle Dane, who once again fought and finally beat Clonix, sending both him and the Deadoman to the void through a modified teleporter. Clonix eventually escaped the void through unknown means, ending up in the abandoned area of Hydro. Clonix's attempts to escape Hydro constantly failed due to its incredibly confusing layout. Clonix spent much time in boredom, with nobody to kill and little to do, though he eventually discovered a working computer likely used once by a a worker at Hydro. He now spends his time attempting to possess more people, though usually to no avail as most people just consider him a scammer and do not fall for his tricks. Relationships Clonix Hates pretty much everybody except the ones he has possessed, wanting to kill them all. He especially hates Carl and Dane, Carl for constantly eluding him and Dane for defeating him multiple times. Weapons, powers, and abilities Clonix's main weapons are the Mind Gloves, allowing him to control almost anyone by obtaining their mind code. He can do so simply by touching the person, though he can also manually enter a mind code if it is given to him. After his gloves malfunctioned from his first fight with Dane, his possessed servants can act independently, though his mind is linked with theirs if he needs to command them or access their memories. He also has the ability to levitate due to the mechanism on his lower body. Trivia * Although he appears to resemble a typical Heavy Weapons Guy above the waist, he is confirmed to be a different species altogether that just coincidentally happens to look like a Heavy. * Clonix likes to occasionally mount a skull or two of people he's killed on his levitation device. * Clonix once attempted to obtain the mind code of the D4NK's Iggy, though he failed as Iggy assumed he was a scammer and got Scott, Ron, and Stevie to help confuse Clonix by disguising themselves as Iggy as well and confusing him. * It's unknown if Clonix is his original name or if he stole it from somebody he once used as a host. Category:Character